1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hunting and more specifically to a electronic device shotgun mount, which may be used to record hunting of various game.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,531 to De Florez discloses an aim perfecting attachment for guns. U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,167 to Avery discloses a light for hunting weapon. Patent application no. 2013/0251358 to Kuehl et al. discloses a camera phone mount for a weapon scope.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a electronic device shotgun mount, which may be used to record hunting of various game.